With No Pulse
With No Pulse is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and second overall. It takes place as the first case in the Westfall district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the deaths of Ezekiel Havisham and Josephine Caldwell, Charity informed the team that they would be heading to Westfall to oversee the upcoming mayoral election and race between the Unity Party and the Valour Party. Wanting to gather more information on the parties before pledging her vote, Hope asked the player and Sienna to accompany her to her old journalism office. They entered up to Hope's old office, only to find her mentor, political commentator and journalist Isidore Jennings with paper knives stabbed through his wrists. Draco ascertained that Isidore bled to death after his radial arteries were punctured. He also confirmed the killer bashed Isidore over the head with a large instrument, likely a typewriter, and told them to keep an eye out for it. First suspected was Ezekiel's daughter Sydney Havisham, whose family were backing the Valour Party. They also interrogated intern Beaufort Devereaux and Patricia Abernathy, Sheila Abernathy's mother, who was collecting her late daughter's possessions from the offices at the time of the murder. Later on, Tobias insisted Isidore's final story had just been published; a savage commentary on the Unity Party. They then headed to the high street where Isidore's article was being distributed. After searching the scene, they labelled paper boy Alfie Harwell and Unity Party Leader Ida Stanbury as suspects. They also discovered that Patricia blamed the victim for her daughter's depression, revealing that Isidore worked Sheila to the bone when she was an intern. It was also discovered that Isidore had crafted an exposé on the Havisham family, but decided against posting it thanks to Sydney's bribes. Charity, who was more distant than usual due to it being her late husband's birthday, then ordered them to head back to Isidore's office as they were clearing it out. Per Charity's demands, they rushed back to the office and stopped the cleaners, then discovering that Beaufort had persuaded executives to let him take over the workspace. Ida was confronted once more when it was discovered the victim's article had caused her support to drop and that Isidore taunted Alfie often, nicknaming him "street rat". Eventually, the clues aligned and Patricia was exposed for the murder. When confronted, Patricia didn't try to deny the accusations, instead confessing quickly. She said that she loved her late daughter more than anything else, even though she had a cruel streak. Patricia tried to smile and insisted she supported Sheila's dreams of journalism, helping her with applying for an internship with Isidore. Patricia then sighed and revealed that Isidore was cruel and toxic, insisting that he worked Sheila like a dog. She then gravely revealed that after reading Sheila's diary, she discovered that Isidore was pressuring Sheila into sleeping with him or lose the internship. Grief-stricken, Patricia saw red, decreeing that Sheila's short life should have been happy - not fearful. Angered with Isidore for his cruel treatment of her daughter, Patricia crept into his office under the guise that she was collecting Sheila's possessions and lashed out, stabbing him through the wrists and fleeing the way she came. In court, the grieving mother was sentenced to fifteen years in prison by Judge Haddid. Afterwards, Hope told the pair that the murder had opened her eyes - not everything was black and white and that everyone has their own struggles. Hope then insisted that Sheila shouldn't have bullied her, but confessed her wish that Sheila had lived a better life. They then headed back to the precinct. Post-trial, Lawrence requested to speak to the player about a concern of his. Lawrence revealed that he was an avid reader of Isidore's articles and lamented that he was a stickler for the truth, then confessing that Isidore's final article was filled with errors and misinformation. Believing that something was amiss, Lawrence requested they head back to his office one more time before Beaufort had it cleaned. In the office, they eventually retrieved a rack of papers which concealed an envelope of money. The envelope of money was then sent to Antonio due to his experience with the criminal underworld. Antonio then decreed that the amount of money suggested bribery, but he couldn't be positive what Isidore was bribed for without conjecture. They then decided to question Beaufort once more, who revealed that he'd overheard Isidore talking about payment in return for writing a defamatory article on the Unity Party, but believed nothing of it. As for why the article was filled with misinformation, Beaufort suggested that Isidore was greedy - and that perhaps he'd been rushing to get his money. Meanwhile, Hope asked for Sienna and the player's help in organizing a birthday party for her late father. Knowing her father was a lover of horse racing, Hope suggested they place a bet on a horse in town to honour him. After finding a sheet of racers, they consulted Alfie on which horse to bet on. The trio also returned to the Olive Moon café to supply food for the event. Later that night, as Cornelius roasted Moira's food with his new invention, team members spoke about their memories of Arnold Cavendish before his death from a long-term illness. Aware of Charity's absence from the party, Hope and the player headed to her office. Charity quickly refused to attend the party, prompting Hope to snap and ask why Charity refused to move on and acknowledge her father's passing. After a while of back and forth, Charity eventually cracked and admitted that if she moved on from Arnold's death, then he truly wasn't with her anymore. A solemn Charity then admitted that she blamed herself, revealing she was too late to say goodbye to him as she was working. Charity then started to sob and the player left her office, leaving Hope and Charity to talk to each other. A while later, Tobias told the team that another slanderous article on the Unity Party had been published, and that more were apparently being produced. Believing that someone from the Valour Party was paying journalists to write defamatory articles on the opposition, Tobias suggested they head to the Valour Party campaign gala, hosted in the Havisham manor, to investigate. Summary Victim *'Isidore Jennings' (found with paper knives stabbed through his wrists) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knives' Killer *'Patricia Abernathy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks scotch. *The suspect studies politics. *The suspect knows code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks scotch. *The suspect studies politics. *The suspect knows code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks scotch. *The suspect studies politics. *The suspect knows code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks scotch. *The suspect studies politics. *The suspect knows code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks scotch. *The suspect studies politics. *The suspect knows code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bracelet. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks scotch. *The killer studies politics. *The killer knows code. *The killer wears a bracelet. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Journalism Offices. (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper Knife, Filing Cabinet, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Campaign Documents Seal) *Examine Seal. (Result: Havisham Family Seal; New Suspect: Sydney Havisham) *Interrogate Sydney on Isidore's death. *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Victim's Agenda; New Suspect: Beaufort Devereaux) *Question Beaufort on his work with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Olive Moon Café) *Investigate Olive Moon Café. (Clue: Box of Possessions) *Examine Box of Possessions. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Patricia Abernathy) *Speak to Patricia on her daughter's work with the victim. *Examine Paper Knife. (Result: Handle Carving) *Analyze Handle Carving. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies politics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks scotch) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate High Street. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Faded Poster, Cardboard Box) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Alfie Harwell) *Interrogate Alfie on the victim's article. (Attribute: Alfie drinks scotch) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Campaign Poster; New Suspect: Ida Stanbury) *Ask Ida about the effects of the article. (Attribute: Ida studies politics) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Typewriter) *Analyze Typewriter. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows code; New Crime Scene: Café Tables) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Text) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Speak to Patricia about the letter she sent the victim. (Attribute: Patricia drinks scotch, studies politics, and knows code) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Written Article) *Analyze Written Article. (04:00:00) *Question Sydney about the victim's article on her family. (Attribute: Sydney drinks scotch, studies politics, and knows code) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Beaufort over having the office cleaned. (Attribute: Beaufort drinks scotch, studies politics, and knows code; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Torn Drawing, Sheet Data) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Alfie's Sketch) *Confront Alfie over his sketch. (Attribute: Alfie studies politics and knows code) *Examine Sheet Data. (Result: Political Polls) *Analyze Political Polls. (09:00:00) *Question Ida over her loss of support. (Attribute: Ida drinks scotch and knows code) *Investigate Newspaper Stand. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Object) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bead) *Analyze Bead. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bracelet) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Typewriter Key) *Analyze Typewriter Key. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Winds of Change (1/6). (No stars) Winds of Change (1/6) *Hear what's bothering Lawrence. *Investigate Journalism Offices. (Clue: Paper Rack) *Examine Paper Rack. (Result: Envelope) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Envelope of Money) *Analyze Envelope of Money. (07:00:00) *Question Beaufort on the envelope. (Reward: Tie Pin) *Investigate High Street. (Clue: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Racehorses) *Ask Alfie which horse to bet on. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Olive Moon Café. (Clue: Torn Menu) *Examine Torn Menu. (Result: Menu) *Analyze Menu. (03:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Charity Cavendish) *Invite Charity to the party. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Westfall